


the weather outside is frightful

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Omega Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: sick and tired of Steve over the top dotting, Natasha runs off while a terrible snowstorm begins to hit





	the weather outside is frightful

**Author's Note:**

> tis a belated Christmas fic with a very troupey troupe
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters

Natasha was  _ pissed _ . She was pissed and knew that she was getting tired being pampered by her alpha, even though omega’s were supposed to love those sort of things. If the circumstances were different, she wouldn’t mind his overly affectionate and caring self… but she was injured from a mission a couple of weeks ago and her left leg was still healing, thank god for werewolf blood running through her veins. Still she was sick of being told to stay in bed while Steve took care of everything. Sure her omega side didn’t mind, but Natasha had always been an independent being and hated being nursed  _ all  _ the time. 

So she growled at her mate and shifted into her gorgeous red furred werewolf form and sprinted out of their cabin in upstate New York and ran despite the pain shooting in her left hind leg. Now she was feeling the pain in her leg, her body was tired and the strong snowstorm didn’t help either. She found herself laying on the snow covered ground panting and was now shifting back to her human self. Her body shivered as the cold wind mand contact with her naked skin. She had no energy to get back up and her injured leg was painfully throbbing. The last thing she could remember before blacking out was mentally calling out Steve’s name.

*****

Steve paced through the cabin after Natasha had left. He knew he went overkill when he cared for her. The super soldier couldn’t help it, it was both in his nature and his alpha tendency to do so. He cared deeply for his mate and wanted to make sure she recovered. A few hours went by as he finally sat down. Something called out to him in his head.

_ Steve _

He knew that something had happened to Natasha and immediately shifted into his own werewolf form as he ran out of the cabin. Thanks to the super soldier serum, his senses were a lot sharper than any other werewolf so he was able to run through the snowstorm a lot easier, plus his bond with his mate helped as well. Steve’s sharp eyes found his mate and quickly ran to her. He began to dig through the snow and his sharp ears could hear her heartbeat. The golden furred werewolf gently placed his mate onto his back and with impressive speed headed back to the cabin.

*****

Natasha felt warm for some reason. She felt something soft pressed against her back side. Slowly her eyes opened and found a fire slowly dying, she looked down and found a couple of fur blankets on her and then a golden furred tail laying across her stomach. She looked to her right and found herself looking at a sleeping Steve still in his werewolf form. 

Steve’s ears twitched and he lifted his head up to find his mate looking at him.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha stroked his head, “I shouldn’t have run out like that.” She buried her face in his furry neck and cried, “I’m sorry for making you worry.”

Natasha felt Steve’s body changed and was pressed against his muscular human body.

“Oh love, please don’t cry.” He cupped her face and brushed away her tears. “I should apologize for suffocating you while you were healing. I didn’t mean to go overboard with everything.”

Natasha wiped a few more tears and giggled. “Well I guess the saying is true - ‘people do crazy things when they’re in love’.” 

Steve chuckled and kissed her lips, “How’s your leg feeling?”

The redhead rubbed her now wrapped leg, “Better than before, thank you.”

Steve noticed her slightly shivering, “Still cold?”

“Mhm, but I know how to warm me up,” she purred as she stroked his chest. 

“Natasha…”

She placed a finger on his lips, “Please alpha, you’re supposed to talk care of me.”

“Damn you woman,” he growled and pushed her finger away to kiss her.

Steve gently rolled them so he was on top and rubbed his hand against her dripping pussy. Natasha moaned as two of his fingers pumped in and out of here. He could smell her arousal and his cock was drooling, spilling come onto the sheets. Steve started to kiss her neck, his teeth scraping against his bond mark he placed on her a couple of years ago when they mated. His mouth taking a nipple in and sucking on the teat as he continued to finger her. Natasha was gripping the sheets and then moved one hand to his cock and started stroking it. This caused Steve to growl and playfully nip her tit. He pushed the omega’s hand off his cock as he descended to the source of her arousal. His fingers still pleasing her, his tongue gently licked her throbbing clit.

“A-alpha,” she panted as Steve continued his assault on her clit.

The blonde alpha was attuned to his mate’s cries of pleasures and the sounds she made. Being together and bonded had made him more knowledgeable to her body. After all, it was the alpha’s job to please their omega. Moving his fingers away from her core, his tongue instantly took the digits place and Steve proceed to eat her out. His left hand kept her left leg steady so she wouldn’t agitate anymore than it had already been. 

Natasha felt in heaven, her mate ate her out but his left hand massaged her injured leg. She truly felt blissful at this very moment. Though she wanted his cock even more. She yearned to be fucked by him during the time she was healing.

“Alpha, please fuck me,” she pleaded as she bucked her hips. “Want you inside me, want your knot.”

With a final lick on her clit, Steve straightened himself up and aligned his cock. He rubbed his length along her folds, coating it with her juices before placing the tip at the entrance. 

“Whatever my omega desires,” he kissed her neck before pushing in.

Natasha gasped as he entered her, her walls accommodating his cock. Her nails digging into his back trying to stay steady and not strain her body. 

“Relax love, let me do all the work.”

Nodding her head, the redhead relaxed and allowed Steve to take control. Once he was in, he gave her a few moments to catch her breathe. 

“Y-you can...you can move now.”

“You sure,” he raised a brow.

“Yes, please alpha,” Natasha carefully arched her back making sure not to put too much pressure on her left leg.

Steve placed her right leg around his waist and slowly pulled out until the tip remained before slowly pushing back in. Natasha was a bit agitated with the slow movements.

“Faster alpha.”

“Omega,” he growled softly, “you’re leg.”

“ _ Please _ my alpha.”

Growling once again, Steve picked up the rhythm. He moved with a bit more speed but put strength in his thrusts, and that rewarded him with a pleased moan from his mate. So Steve kept up with this rhythm of course he would slowly start to fuck her with a bit more speed, but not fast enough were her leg would be agitated. Natasha purred as her body rippled with pleasure that she missed so much from her mate. She pulled her alpha down for a kiss and rubbed his arms that held her so close to him. Sure she missed the times when they could fuck hard and fast and rough, but for now she would take this pace and the carefulness he gave her. 

Steve could feel her walls starting to tighten around his cock and felt the base of his cock starting to swell. Like Natasha, he too missed being with her like this and always the way the had sex before she was injured. Still Steve loved being connected with her intimately no matter how they coupled. He nuzzled the mark on her shoulder and began sucking on it. This caused Natasha to cry out and arch her back. Steve moved his right hand between where their bodies joined and his thumb circled her clit gently. The calluses of his thumb caused Natasha’s body to react and come over his cock. Steve snarled into her shoulder as he tried to control his animalistic urge to fuck her even harder. So the blonde moved his right hand from her clit to the headboard and gripped it tightly as he pushed into her body deeply, his knot locking his cock inside of her while he came. 

Natasha purred at the feel of his seeds entering her body. She nuzzled his neck as Steve began to relax and release the headboard. The redhead giggled as her mate placed butterfly kisses over her face and neck. 

“I love you,” he smiled down at her.

“I love you too.”

Carefully Steve rolled them over so Natasha was laying on his chest and managed to grab one of the fur blankets and place it on top of them before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
